User blog:ApocolypticMuffin/Champion Idea: Sherliah, The Zaunite Thief
Sherliah is a thief themed champion, who is meant to move around the battlefield, picking off one enemy at a time, while also excelling at assassinations. She has a few DoT's, and gap closers. I would describe her as a mix of Katarina and Shaco. (mostly the former) As a thief, Sherliah has the opporotunity to earn her and her team some extra gold through various, "methods". She can take most other champions in 1v1 fights, but requires the help of her teammates when outnumbered. '- -'' 'Attributes - - Assassin, Melee '- - Stats' - - Damage : 54 (+3.3) Health : 390 (+85) Health Regen : 6.95 (+60) Mana : 225 (+45) Mana Regen : 6.25 (+0.5) Attack Speed : 0.667 (+3%) Movement Speed : 325 Armor : 14.5 (+4) Magic Resist : 30 (+1.25) Range : 125 - - Passive : Petty Thievery - - Sherliah gains 30 extra gold, and restores 50 mana for every champion kill. The bonuses are halved with assists. - - Q Tricks of the Trade - - Sherliah dashes forward, damaging and stunning all enemies hit for 2 seconds, and granting them the "Dazed" debuff for the next 10 seconds. Dazed enemies are worth more gold when killed. Damage : 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 (+0.6 AD) Bonus Gold : 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 Cooldown : 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds Cost : 50 Mana Range : 550 - - W Smoke and Mirrors - - Sherliah creates a clone with a fraction of her own stats behind her target that immidiately taunt them for the next 2 seconds. This clone will not move, but will attack any enemies in it's range. (prioritizing the spell's target) The clone persists for 10 seconds, or until killed. Enemies killed by the clone will count as Sherliah's kills, but gold and experience from minion and monster kills will be halved. Clone's Stats : 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30% of Sherliah's stats Cooldown : 25 seconds Cost : 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana Range : 150 - - E Zaunite Trickery - - Passive Sherliah gains a magic damage over time effect to her basic attacks when striking an enemy's back. Active Sherliah appears behind a target enemy or ally, creating a cloud of poison smoke between where she once stood, and her target. If the target is an enemy, they are poisoned. Enemies who walk through the smoke will become posioned. Poisoned enemies take extra magic damage when damaged by enemy champions until 3 seconds after they leave the cloud. The Poision cloud persists for 5 seconds after the cast. The passive is not in effect when this ability is on cooldown. Magic Damage Over Time ''': 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 (+0.3 AP) over 3 seconds '''Damage Increase : 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 (+0.3 AP) Cooldown : 20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds Cost : 60 Mana Range : 600 - - R '''A Thief's Tools - - Activating this ability will first cause the ability icon to start scrolling through three different options. (Similar to Twisted Fate's "Pick a Card" ability) If the spell is used, but no option is chosen in the 3 seconds after first using the spell, the spell will deactivate itself, and not go on cooldown. The first option, Poison Knives, will cause Sherliah to throw a dagger as a skill-shot, damaging the first enemy hit, and dealing magic damage every second for 5 seconds. '''Damage : 100 / 150 / 200 (+0.5 AD) Magic Damage Per Second : 20 / 40 / 60 (+0.4 AP) Range : 900 The second option, Enchanted Caltrops, will have Sherliah cast a handful of magically enchanted caltrops in a circular area on the ground, slowing and dealing damage every second to all enemies in the area. Slow : 15 / 25 / 35 Damage Per Second : 20 / 40 / 60 (+0.6 AP) (+0.4 AD) Radius : 350 Range to Center of Radius : 900 The third option, Smoke Bomb, makes Sherliah throw a smoke bomb in a targeted area, created a poisonous smoke cloud, that severely limits the vision of all enemies inside, as well as slowing them and giving them the "Dazed" debuff, and poisons them. Poisoned enemies take extra magic damage when damaged by enemy champions until 3 seconds after they leave the cloud. Dazed enemies are worth more gold when killed. Slow : 10 / 15 / 20 Increased Damage : 30 / 40 / 50 (+0.4 AP) (+0.2 AD) Bonus Gold : 15 / 25 / 35 Radius : 400 Range to Center of Radius : 1000 Cooldown : 180 seconds Cost : 100 / 125 / 150 Mana Sherliah's normal assasssination burst combo would be to use Tricks of the Trade to stun and get behind the enemy. (for the bonus damage from Zaunite Trickery's passive) once the stun is broken, use Smoke and Mirrors to turn them back around. If they run away, Zaunite Trickery will help chase, and if you can't catch up, then throw a Poisoned Knives for the kill. In a team fight, she can help pick off whoever is being focus, but her single target bursty playstyle means that she can't keep the damage up through the entire fight. Her spells' utility can help though. In a fight, try to use Zaunite Trickery to poison as many people as possible, and try to gauge which option for your ult would help the most. If your team needs as much damage as possible, use Smoke Bomb. Do they need a fed enemy champ taken out quickly? Try Poison Knives! Are you winning, but need to chase the enemy to get the ace? A nicely placed Enchanted Coltrops can work wonders for that! Sherliah can be played in mid lane, or top. Her ratios allow her to build AD, AP, or hybrid. She's practically never underfarmed, and can help teammmates grab extra gold. And thanks to her passive's mana replenishment, she'll still be able to keep up most of her utility in a team fight. Thanks for reading this post! If you have any thoughts, please post them as a comment! Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions